Love of The Evil (Zeus and Hera)
by dilarajar
Summary: "I love you still." Revenge would burn all of us. But Hera wasn't letting go of her position as the Queen. She wasn't letting Zeus go,never again. But would her decision cause burning flames,enduring pains,losing her loved ones? Would love turn into hatred and evil? Zeus,once she loved,will do terrible mistakes too...But what will hold them together? Love or evil? ZeusXHera !UPDATE
1. Chapter 1 - The Lost Glory

The sun was now fully risen, making the sky cover in a magnificent violet colour. At the back of the grand gardens of Mount Olympus, Apollo was playing with his lyre in a calming melody, driving the nymphs around him insane. His music was comforting and pleasant as always, it was somehow combining with the rising sun very well. Against a tree, the goddess of wisdom, Athena was reading a book carefully; and she was smiling to herself, hearing his half-brother's music. Hermes was talking to Iris and laughs were barely heard from their conversation, they were very good friends. Everything was perfectly fine as always.

But behind closed doors, _her_ tears were falling one by one.

She was completely alone in the throne room, it was empty and cold. She was watching the wonderful day from a window, and she couldn't stop her tears. She was crying silently, feeling numb and unconsicous. Maybe _hated_.

She could still remember that moment.

* * *

 **Hera was walking in the aisles of Zeus's palace. They had just argued again and she was very angry. She was feeling broken, and tired. But she was the Queen of Olympus, and she had to stand right. She couldn't collapse now, not now and ever, she had to hold her marriage together for her children and family; althought she really hated it. So she had decided to talk to him now, at least soften him a little; for their children. No, Hera thought. They're _my_ children. Not his. She sighed at his door and opened it very slowly. But what she saw was so much different than what she expected. Zeus was having sex with a blonde woman, they were both moaning in pleasure. When they were finished soon, Zeus rolled over satisfied and Hera saw the woman's face. _Leto_. Before she could even think how could it be possible, Zeus stood and hold her hands. "Be my queen, beloved. I love you. Come with me and be my side. _Marry me,_ Leto." They kissed again as Leto murmured something like "yes." A _proposal_.**

* * *

The tears were still flowing like crazy. She took a deep breath but it had no effect. How could it be possible? Zeus had _proposed_ Leto when he was still married to her. She touched her heart, it was hurting too much.

When a sob escaped from her mouth, she instantly collected herself and took a deep breath to hold her head high. She couldn't back down. Not here, not now. _But what to do, for Heavens, what to do now_ , she thought sternly but nothing came in her mind. She was feeling so...empty. She could only remember Zeus's word which was told her a very long time ago.

 _"I'll love you for all the eternity. Thousand of years will not be enough for us."_

 _Why do I still love you_ , Hera thought in tears. _It is like staying lifeless._

"Mother?" she heard someone call and turned around. A rough, but concerned face was standing before her; the first child face she saw.

"Hello, Ares." she quickly cleaned her tears and smiled. "It's a lovely day, isn't it?"

Ares walked closer to her.

"What are you doing here alone? Everyone is having fun in the garden." he asked quietly, but Hera contiuned smiling.

"I see." she answered and pointed the window. "I'd rather to watch it from my peaceful window. You know, no one needs an arguement." She sighed and turned back to the view. A moment later, she felt a strong hand on her shoulder.

"Mother, what did that bastard do to you?" he asked in a hard tone. Hera sighed again and turned to him. She caressed his black beard softly. Ares had always been very special to him, he was her first baby after all.

"Nothing that has to bother you." She answered with a smile on her lips, but he could see the misery behind it.

"Everything happens to you bothers me, _my Queen._ Especially when it's the _King_ who hurts you." Then he put his hand on her soft arm.

"What happened?" he asked again, softer this time. Hera took a deep breath and tears started to fall again.

"Oh Gods... Are you crying?" Ares asked, puzzled. Hera shook her head.

"I will not surrender," she mumbled, but tears were still flowing. She turned to her son. "Neither you will. Swear, Ares. You will protect my children with all of your existence. No matter what. You will not forget that you are my, Queen Hera's son. You will live, do you understand me? No one will be able to break you. Swear."

Ares was very surprised but somehow, this vow, felt right. He took a deep breath.

"What did he do?" he asked again. Hera rolled her eyes.

"Do as you're told, Ares!"she snapped. Ares frowned. Something was definetly wrong.

"I swear on River Styks." he said and thunder shook the clouds. Hera sighed.

"End of the day, at least I'm alive." Hera mumured, she was watching the sunset. Ares's eyes were also wandering around. They stayed like that for a while.

"Your father and I... may divorce." said finally Hera and saw Ares turning to her with a shocked face.

"What?" he hissed. Hera sighed and shook her hand.

"Just, get on with it okay?" she said. But Ares was determined.

"Mother, tell me the truth, Zeus cannot dare to leave you. He can't. What's the real reason?"

"There is no real reason." Hera rolled her eyes once again.

"Oh, really? You're really not a good liar. I swore for you and your children, Hera. You have to say the reason." he pressed on. Hera glanced at him with a sarsastic look.

"You're my child, also."

"Not talking about that, now." And Hera smiled for real for the first time in that day. Then she sighed.

"Well... I, saw... Him having sex with that Titan whore, Leto and proposing her yesterday." she said with a disgusting tone. But Ares was shocked all over now.

"What did you say?" he could whisper, but Hera sighed angrily.

"If you're about to pity and comfort me, _son_ , just walk from this room and don't be around for a week." she hissed back, but Ares was getting out of shock.

"No, no Mother, I will not such a...thing. I know that you don't like it at all. I know you." he said making Hera sigh for the thousand time in thirty minutes.

"I can make him pay." Ares said calmly, but Hera knew that tone, for some reason his son could be very calm before a fight. She shook her head.

"You will not. We will divorce. And it will be over."

"You don't want it."

"Of course I don't want it! For Tartarus I am the goddess of marriage, Ares! I don't like _this_." Hera shouted, then closed her eyes, taking her head between her hands. After a silence, Ares touched her arm again and wrapped his strong arms around her. Hera was just too bad. And she was too right. But no. Ares wasn't used to seeing her like that. She was the queen. She was supposed to be the queen. It was like she was born to be. When she walked into a crowd, it was very obvious she was the royal one. The way she was holding her head high, the way she dressed, the wasy she ate and laughed, it was all obvious. He couldn't imagine an another one with that crown. Especially _that_ blonde whore, impossible. After all, she was his mother and even he was known by his hardness, he had always shared a breathtaking tie with his mother. He was feeling special, belong to somewhere when he was with her. _No_. He wasn't going to let Zeus destroy that. He wasn't. She was the Queen, and even the King couldn't change it.

"No." Ares said in a determined tone, which causing Hera look up to him with reddish eyes. "You're not doing that. You're not letting _her_ take you life. You're the Queen. The only one. And no one can take your place. It cannot be replace, no way. You're gonna show that fucking husband of yours the world. I'm with you. You're not giving up. No. Think of your children. Think of us. A stupid _couple_ will not ruin your life. No. Giving. Up. Now it's your turn to swear. I'm gonna be your rock. But just swear. For us."

Hera was truly astonished to his words. She looked into her son's emerald eyes. Just like her. Graceful. Prideful. And still, powerful. Like her.

She took a deep breath. "Then be prepared to be involved in the worst war you've ever seen. Because I will make them pay." Hera said. "I swear on River Styks to fight for myself and my children, for my love and for my position. I swear. Ares, you will not hear this words coming out from my mouth again."

Ares smiled, a mischiveous sparkle was burning his eyes. However, he was used to it.

"So the fun begins." This time, his smile was more evil. "Know this, mother, the _evil_ will be useful for us."

"Definetly." Hera said with the same smile. She was feeling so strong.

She didn't know that evil was going to destroy every beautiful thing inside her expect only one.

 _Life_.

* * *

 **R &R please!**

 **Guys, believe me it's only the start. I have LOTS of thing on my mind. You're gonna see one day :)**

 **See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Breakdown

"Good morning, Your Highness." She heard someone called. When she opened her eyes just to feel the sunlight, she ground and closed them again.

"Go away, I want to sleep more." she demanded but the servant was stubborn.

"Lady Hera, it's been already morning, and Lord Zeus is on his way, I have to inform you. He could be angry when he finds Your Majesty still sleeping."

This time, Hera opened her eyes and huffled as she got out of the bed. _So the bastard is finally coming_ , she thought as the servants brought her water to wash her face. _Let him come, Hera, and you will give him he's done to you for centuries._

"Which dress you want to wear today?" her favorite helper and friend Celestia asked and she turned to look at the options. A perfect, swallon red dress was covered with diamonds; and the other was blue, it was a little bit bare compared to the other one, but it was still perfect, with beautiful golden ornament and for its perfect color.

"Hard decision to make, dear." Hera smiled as she looked at Celestia. "What do you think?"

Celestia smiled as she observed the dresses. "Red, my queen. Shine like a rose."

Hera smiled again and nodded. Seconds later, she was beautifully fit in the red dress, and Celestia was fixing her night black hair. She sighed as she was braiding Hera's hair.

"What will you do, my Queen?" she asked quietly, as Hera sighed back. Then, Celestia saw something in her eyes that she had never seen before.

Desire for revenge.

"I will make them pay," she answered, still holding her head high. "He will pray for release, but won't get it." Hera was looking so unforgiving, so Celestia flinched.

"You don't love him anymore?" she whispered, hardly could believe it. Hera took a deep breath before answering and she looked at the mirror, into her now cold eyes.

"There is a very slight line between love and hate, I've learned, though." Hera kept looking at the mirror. "Zeus broke that line years ago. There is no turning back now."

And at that moment, the second she finished her sentence, the doors opened and Zeus came in.

Celestia opened her eyes in horror, and quickly bowed with everyone else in the room. Zeus's eyes were locked on the beautiful queen. It was the death silence in the room. _Did he hear that_ , the question was runiing in all the servants's head. Zeus and Hera were looking each other what felt like eternity. Then, Hera bowed slightly, more like mocking.

"My King," she said, a nearly-smiling expression on her face. "Welcome back to home."

Zeus opened his mouth to say something but then he changed his mind and greeted her. "Thank you, my Queen. You look beautiful."

Hera smiled, but it felt like a dead one. "As always, Your Majesty."

Zeus nodded, but his eyes were still on her. He turned to servants. "Leave. Let me stay with my queen."

All of them bowed and got out of the room quickly. Hera looked at him. "So, you saw rest of your family?" She asked, leading him to the sofa. Zeus shook his head as they sat. "No. First, I had something to talk with you. It's important."

If Hera didn't know what was the 'important' thing Zeus was going to talk about, she would pay attention and hope that maybe he will swear on the River Styks to never be with other women anymore. Now, she wanted to _punch_ his face for she exactly knew the real matter, and she was cursing him inside.

Gods, she has always hoped. She has always believed that their relationship was going to turn right. She has always believed in love, and maybe, maybe for the love's sake his husband would change and be loyal to her one fabulous day. _What happened to that love now_ , Hera's inner voice questioned her. _Don't you love him anymore?_

Then, she remembered the hell she lived inside the moment she saw Zeus proposing to Leto, and she felt completely disgusted as she looked at the man before her.

 _No_ , she convinced herself with rage. That love was over a long time ago.

"So, what's the matter?" she asked trying to keep under control, what she had mastered for thousands years, and she was very successfull as always. Zeus smiled at her but Hera could see he was very nervous. Then he held her hand.

"Well, how are you until, you know, the fight we had before I've gone?" he asked. Hera raised an eyebrow. "So, is it what you wanna talk about?" Zeus shook his head. "No, not completely. I just, worry about you." Hera smiled bitterly. "Then don't. You see. I'm pretty fine without you."

Zeus took a deep breath. "Hera, look, we fell for each other millions years ago, and it was the pure love, at least that was what we thought and we, immediately got married."

"Don't use 'we'." Hera demanded, Zeus looked confused for a moment but then he nodded.

"Okay, well I loved you Hera, I really did but... You know _we_ changed. Not only me. You changed too. You became bitter, jealous, bad-tempered and not the woman I fell in love with." Zeus said in one breath, but Hera was looking into his eyes now, his electric blue eyes, but in a very...sad way, but before Zeus could acknowledge, it disappered quickly and her feautures hardened.

"And I just... I mean maybe if we... I mean we have so many arguements too, and it's not good for a marriage. We can't hold this together like this."

Hera laughed bitterly. "You give me lecture about marriage?"

Zeus was puzzled once again, but he quickly collected himself and coughed.

"No, no, of course not and I'm just here to tell you that this bussiness does not keep go-"

"Zeus, _stop_." Hera snapped, making Zeus breathe finally. Hera looked at him. "I saw you."

"What you mean, I don't understa..." Then his breath flinched. "You... What did you say?"

Hera sighed again. "I say, Zeus, I saw you with one of your sluts, what was her name, ha yes Leto," she mocked. ",and proposing her. I know what will you speak to me. You don' have to consume that much effort."

Zeus was frozen. Then he sighed.

"Hera I'm... I'm just..."

"Zeus, I understand you, you're freaking about all women in the universe, but proposing her when you're married to _me_ , to the goddess of _marriage_ , it means betrayal. And do you know, it hurt much more than all of your affairs because you know why? You betrayed to our love several times, and it hurt, because I loved you so much, but now, you betrayed to my _soul_. You betrayed to my values, to my immortal being, to my loved ones, _you_ betrayed the you in _me_! I thought, I thought you respect to the things that I protect! For heavens I really thought of that! Could you survive if they ripped off the sky? Could you even breathe if someone you have loved so much once did it? Marriage and loyalty are my own sky, Zeus. You will not be the one who destroys them. I will _never_ let you do that! Zeus, King of Olympus, you're over to me." Hera said in one breath but her eyes were full of hardness.

Zeus was completely shocked by now. He wasn't expecting that much from her. Then, he took a deep breath to go on. To him, Hera was always weak.

"Hera, I'm truly sorry that you saw us in that position but it's a real. I don't love you anymore, and I love her, I wanna marry her. I understand your reaction, I know it hurts now that I love another woman but you will get used to it, I promise."

It was nearly the same talk that he did to Themis, his second wife, and the other lovers of him. They had all cried before but finally agreed with him, then time had healed them. Zeus knew the time was the cure for the love loss. But that words, instead making her cry, made Hera just _laugh_ loudly with a hollow sound.

"You're wrong." Hera murmured, still looking at somewhere else. Zeus frowned.

"What do you mean? Where am I wrong?" Zeus asked, her laugh had made him angry a little bit. Suddenly, very suddenly, Hera turned around to meet his eyes. And his heart stopped.

This eyes, this intense hazel eyes, had made him kneel before them once. They, when he looked into them, his whole world would change once, and when she laughed, a unique sparkle used to dance in the hazel colour of her eyes, and Zeus would look into them for hours, days, years... They would take his breath out of his lungs once, and he would feel so loved.

And now, after centuries and centuries, he was looking right into them again, yes they were still matchless, but that sparkle, that light was missing. It was already so dead, and he didn't feel loved this time. He only felt horror.

"You're wrong," Hera said, still not pairing her eyes from his own ones. "Because I don't love you anymore." She snapped, and the sky thundered. But it was a mystery that which one was causing this.

"What?" Zeus hissed, he was feeling like an idiot. But Hera was still holding her head high, eyes still locked on him, and deep inside, he knew that she wasn't lying.

"You heard. My love for you is over right now, just like yours. I don't get hurt, I don't get sad because you love other woman, that you already ripped all of my love away from me, that you already loved other women, already abandoned me and although you were not aware, my love was already finished years and years ago!" Hera shouted, rage running down on her face. Zeus was not in a different case, however.

"How dare you to speak to me like this?! I'm the King!" Zeus yelled.

"And I am the Queen!" Hera yelled back.

"You will not be in no time and I swear Hera, after you Leto will be the one who will wear your crown!"

"You just said that it is _my_ crown! I am the Queen and always will be!"

"Oh, didn't you said that you don't love me anymore? Then what the fucking problem about the crown?!"

"Yes, I don't bear any love for you now but I still bear that crown, I raised the Olympus with you, I'm bound to it and I have my children to protect as the Queen!"

"It's only bound to my one word, don't forget this! I say, and you are no longer the Queen!"

"Do you think that I am that easy to strip off? Then you're very very wrong again!"

"Before insulting me, take a look of yourself _Your Highness_!" Zeus mocked heavily then went on. "You think you love your children? What about Hephaistos, remember? The _most_ beloved that is thrown off the Olympus and by who? His mother!"

"You, you made me do that! You made me bitter, you made me evil, I wasn't thinking right because of you! His father!"

"It doesn't change anything! You threw him away!"

"Yes,it does change something! He forgave me! Yes, maybe I would never replace something but you also threw him away! I love him! I love all of my children but you? You don't see anybody expect your _beloved_ daughters and sons from other women!"

"It is because all of your bastards are like you, disrespectful, hopeless, and evil! I wish them dead already!" Zeus said, but Hera was too angry right now.

"If you dare to try my children, if you even dare to touch them, I will murder you on my own! Don't underestimate my glory and power, you _bastard_!" She sent the insult to her children back to him, she was very angry. Then, suddenly Zeus became very angry too, and he lifted his electricity-filled hand in the air, ready to slap her. Their eyes were full of hatred and rage.

"You dare to touch her, and you find me fighting against to you." A calm, but rough voice said, and Zeus felt his hand was captured by a more strong hand. When he looked at the hand's owner, he found his son's rough face, Ares.

"What the _fucking_ hell are you doing here?!" Zeus yelled, but Ares squeezed his hand more. "This does not bother you!"

"No, and it does bother me very well!" Ares shouted back, his calmness disappearing slowly.

"Ares, he's right, this is about me and him." Hera said calmly, but Ares turned her with a rageous face.

"Stop talking because _I_ said that it is completely about _me_ too!" He shouted again, his eyes burning. Suddenly, Hera felt two arms wrapped around her waist.

"Sister, come on, we should get out now." Someone said and Hera realised it was Poseidon. "Your daughters and Hestia are waiting for you in the garden. We should go." Poseidon was whispered to her ear in a very soft, very comforting tone, so Hera felt she relaxed.

"Mother GET OUT OF HERE!" Ares shouted and Hera realised Hephaistos walking in too.

"Sister, we need to go." Poseidon said again, and they immediately walked to the door. When the door closed, Hera realised someone locked it. But it was already too much to bear. His son's screams were in her head and she inhaled, then they slowly became all black...

"Sister? Hera? Hera!" Poseidon said before holding her in his arms, she had passed out. He took her to his arms and started to walk to the garden.

No one had realised Leto waiting outside the room, just waiting her _future_ husband to invite her in the room, after convincing Hera to divorce.

* * *

 **WELL, IT WAS A TOUGH CHAPTER, THOUGH! BUT I THINK HERA IS NOT WILLING TO GIVE UP ON THE THRONE, WHAT YOU SAY? WE'LL SEE TOGETHER, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A LITTLE BIT SURPRISING, I THINK ;) HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

 **PLEASE R &R, THEY MAKE ME HAPPY, AND I WANT NEW IDEAS FOR THE REST OF THE STORY :) THANKS EVERYONE! LOVE YOU ALL!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Careless Whispers

"...what?! Eilithya, are you kidding me?"

"Shush, if you don't she will wake up! No, I am not. I'm just... This is the truth. I don't know what will happen right now."

"So, what are we gonna do?"

"It sounds impossible. It must be impossible. It shouldn't have been like... like that!" Poseidon nearly shouted and Hera opened her eyes slowly. First thing she realized was the blueness of the pure sky. _It's beautiful_ , she thought. _Breathtaking. Remarkable. But it... breaks my heart_.

"She's awake,thanks to you." Someone said sternly and Hera realised her daughter, Eilithya, holding her head in her lap, murmuring some magical words to make her better. Hera murmured for she was so weak to get up.

"My flower?" she asked, as she used to call her always. Eilithya smiled and squuezed her mother's hand.

"Yes, mom, it's me." She called in a gentle tone. But Hera frowned.

"What...happened?" she said, then she heard footsteps and saw Hebe, Hestia and Poseidon. They all were smiling to her.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Poseidon joked, then kissed her forearm. "How do you feel now?"

"I feel...sick. And tired. Wait. Ares was there... With Zeus. And Hephaistos... Oh my gods!" Hera tried to sit up but they stopped her.

"Hey, hey, hey! You shouldn't get up for a while, sister. You need to rest." Hestia said, trying to smile. She was always gentle to her, like she was to everyone. Hera shook her head stubbornly.

"No, my sons are in danger. You don't know, he almost slapped me, he could hurt them... Even they are warriors, I don't think they can stand against his anger." Hestia held her arm once again.

"Hera, please. You need to gather your power, otherwise you cannot stand against him too. Besides... We have an other thing to discuss." Then she exhaled.

"What...other thing?" Hera asked in a quiet tone. Every another moment, she was feeling more and more sick. She saw all af them exhaled too.

"Mother, you have to promise me that you'll stay calm. No matter what I say. I don't know how will you react to this, so I need you to promise." Eilithya said, and Hera could feel that she was very nervous so she, once again frowned. "What's wrong with all of you? What's so important now?"

"Promise."

She sighed. "Okay, okay, I promise. Now, say what."

Hera also saw Hebe closed her eyes and inhaled.

"Mother, you... You are... You're pregnant." Eilithya said. "I'm so sorry."

Hera sucked her breath.

She couldn't understand anything from now on.

"What... did you say?" Her beautiful eyes were filled by shock. "I'm... I'm what?"

Hestia grounded beside her and grasped her hand. "Hera, we are really sorry. You were fainted when Poseidon brought you here. Eilithya,Hebe and me were nursing you and all of a sudden Eilithya froze in her place as we were around your stomach. She,she said you were...pregnant,Hera, I'm really really sorry." She said in tears and Hera looked down at her gown.

Quickly, she raised her hand and a blue light gleamed into her hand. She put her hand on her belly. _A heartbeat_. Suddenly, Hera's eyes were shining with tears. _Tick, tock. Tick, tock_. An other heartbeating. Once again.

All through her life, she had always wanted to be a mother. Ares was the first one who blessed her with happiness, and the feeling she felt when she took him in her arms, it was the most amazing moment ever. Despite all the fights they had with her fighter son, and all the moment he broke her heart, he was still so special to her, always has been. She really wished she could whisper to his ear, that how much she loved him.

She remembered when she first had Hebe, the first daughter of her. She was so beautiful that took all of her breath away. Then Eilithya, and Hephaistos... Oh her beloved ones... Hera was crying now. She had always prayed for children, and to have children, with the man of her life, her deary husband. The perfect marriage with children. It was the dream of her immortal life. She had never given a thought that Zeus was to be that husband, once. Maybe Hades. But not him. There was no way she could be in love with him. But it had happened. She had fallen in love with that arrogant yet handsome king and look at her life: a mess. She didn't want the baby inside her right now. She didn't want to bear her or him. She didn't want the child of the man who doesn't love her. And she doesn't love anymore. _No_. It was unfair. It was unfair for her and her child. _It couldn't be like this..._

"Sister?" Hestia called, still holding her hands. "What will we do now?"

"Go away." Hera hissed. They all sighed. Hebe tried to reach her.

"Mother..." But Hera turned to her with tears.

"Go away!" she snapped again. They all flinched but nodded and left unassured. Hera touched her belly, to feel the heartbeat again. Then she looked at the pure sky. It was too much. She burst into the tears.

"Oh...my...beautiful daughter..." she sobbed on her kness for the sake of her daughter, for she knew the gender as the goddess of childbirth. "Why..now? Why did you come to me now?"

Sure, there was no answer.

* * *

"How dare you to divorce mother, ha?!" Ares shouted again and hit Zeus's head to the wall once again. He groaned with pain but his eyes were burning with anger.

"Ares if you go on I WILL MURDER YOU!"

"Then why don't you DO IT?!" Ares shouted back but Zeus captured him with one of his lighting bolts and threw it at him. Ares flied to the other side of the room. Zeus laughed but he flinched as he felt the consuming fire around his neck.

"Don't ever try my family, not my mother or brother!" Hephaistos said as he was giving more power to the flames. Zeus closed his eyes at the pain but he was still _so,_ so angry. Suddenly, the doors opened -crushed, actually- and someone came in.

"For gods STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Poseidon shouted and Hephaistos set the fire free. Zeus was coughing as he held his throat.

"This is our conflict, Poseidon. Let us do it." Ares said, recovered from the lighting effect. Poseidon sighed.

"I am your mother and father's brother, Ares, and your uncle. I have something to tell Zeus, and you should hear it too. About Hera."

"What about her?" Hephaistos asked, looking at Posedion finally. Poseidon sighed and looked at Zeus.

"Zeus, you cannot divorce." Zeus laughed, but anger was flooding him.

"You too, brother? I will _divorce_ her in spite of whatever you do and marry my _beloved_ Leto! None of you will be able to prevent this!" he shouted but Poseidon was also very angry now.

"It's not about my wish, you little brat! Ha, if you ask for my wish, I will support Hera until the end of time! I had protected her in Kronos's stomach. I had always been there, where you hadn't.I was there whenever she reached out for time or the place, it had never mattered. But you _weren't_.What I'm gonna say now will shock you and destroy your world and _plans_ with _Leto,_ believe me. You cannot divorce. Because the Queen is _pregnant_." Poseidon snapped and they all gasped.

Zeus was looking so blank right now. He shook his head as he stepped back.

"No, no, no..." he murmured, his eyes wide open. "No, NO! It cannot happen! We haven't even slept together for such a long time! We hav..."

And all of a sudden, he remembered. It was two months ago, and they were turning back from an Olympus party. Both drunk, both hopeless. When they went to the room, Zeus had taken her to his arms and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. One thing had led another and they had spent the whole night together. It was full of passion, and probably lack of any other emotion but it _still_ had happened.

"I think you remembered how it happened, ha?" Poseidon joked, but it was lack of any mirth. "What will you do now, Zeus? You cannot divorce her for she is a queen with child, what will you do now if your sons don't kill you?" He said sternly and made a disgusted face. "I... You're completely a mess. We should never leave the throne to you. Hades was perfect for the throne alone. And, also a perfect husband for Hera, what do you think?" Then he shook his head, ready to get out. At the door, he turned to his nephews. "Come with me. I think you should see your mother."

After a moment, Zeus was alone in the room.

And completely destroyed.

* * *

As the beautiful sun was setting behind the great hills of Olympus, Apollo, his work's done, was watching his sister putting the night and the moonlight. He sighed, Gods he was tired. The sun was very heavy sometimes, even to him. The morning was the happiness of all good beings of the universe and the birth of the sun was a reason to start again. He was responsible of that gladly but sometimes, just sometimes, it could tire him.

He sighed once again with the thought just came to his mind. _Hera_. The elegant queen of Olympus. He had always admired her for her fire, patience and power. Even if she prisoned his and Artemis's mother, Leto and nearly banished her from bearing her children, after he and Artemis were accepted as Olympians and they came to the palace, Apollo had been really close to her and always respected. He loved the Queen, and he knew that all of her temper was because of his father and her husband, Zeus. Sometimes, when he talked to Hestia or Poseidon, he heard them saying that she was not like this at all. She was a lovely, happy,even funny and quite innocent rose, once. Everyone used to love being friends with her. She was so beautiful once. _No_ , Apollo thought. She was _still_ beautiful. Not once. Just... Maybe more peaceful. He just didn't know.

That was why he had gone to Underworld, the Realm of _Hades_. He only wanted to get more knowledge about Hera. To understand her better. Yes, Posedion, Hestia and maybe even Demeter would give him some information about her, but Apollo didn't believe that someone other than Zeus or Hades could know more about the Queen. Zeus was her husband, the one who could get her love once; and Hades, her brother. Apollo knew that he was so much more than brother, and he believed that Hades and Hera had always shared a special bond between them, not like being in love, well not completely, as Poseidon said that two had some relationship beyond friendship before Zeus. But it was different. He could see that in their eyes. In the general celebrations on Olympus, he could see the way Hades and Hera looked at each other. One look was enough to understand what was on the other's mind. When Hera smiled at him, Hades would smile back. Apollo understood. They were both isolated but yet powerful people. Hades was dismissed from Olympus so his home, his family, and Hera was the most hated nearly by eveyone, especially by her husband. They were both miserable. But also, they were the only true ones. Both Hades and Hera were the fairest gods, in all ways, they could always decide the right and keep the justice between all. And no one, had ever seen it.

Apollo could still remember the big dark corridors of Underworld .

* * *

 **God of Sun shivered under the presence of Cerberus's evil looks, which was the loyal guard dog of Hades leading him to his Master's room. Apollo could hear all the irritating voices of dead souls whom are prisoned between the walls.. Definetly not my place, he thought as they reached the doors. Cerbeus showed him his teeth before Apollo knocked the mighty door. Soon, a voice answered.**

 **"Come in."**

 **Apollo opened the doors, and saw the dark king's room -he had to admit, it was very impressive, and big. He knew that Persephone was with he mother in this time of year, but still the room was enchating. One of the best royalty signs he has ever seen. Then he shook his head before thunder boomed. He bowed in front of the Lord of Underworld and greeted. "Lord Hades." With this, Hades turned his eyes onto him. "I hope you're doing well."**

 **The God of Underworld watched him with his dark stormy eyes for a while which caused Apollo to worry a little bit. Then he turned to the window, watching River Styks's outrageous waters.**

 **"What do you want?" he asked, still not looking at him. Apollo sighed. He was, you know, a scary god anyway. Also very cold, and it wasn't helping. He gathered his courage and looked at him.**

 **"I need some information." he said, trying to be confident.**

 **"About what?"**

 **Apollo sighed again. "About Hera."**

 **For the first time since he arrived to Hades's throne room, he looked interested and turned Apollo. _At least I could attract his attention,_ God of Art and Culture thought. Hades stayed silent for a while. Then spoke.**

 **"About Hera? What do you want to learn about her?"**

 **"I want to learn about old her. I know that she is not herself now, because of her, you know, marriage. I've heard about her past, that she had been a lovely, beautiful, happy woman. Not the queen who is the most hated. I really respect her and want to have more knowledge about her and her feelings." Apollo said in one breath, eager to her the God's answer. But Hades was silent.**

 **"Why do you care about her?" Hades asked, and Apollo was puzzled. He quickly thought of an answer. But did he really know the answer?**

 **"Because she suffers from the lack of affection and love." He answered, and Hades raised an eyebrow.**

 **"Don't you know the Queen hates all the pity the others feel for her? Besides, you're her husband's son of other woman so, I don't think she bears any compassion towards you." God of Underworld said, not pairing his eyes from Apollo as he bowed his head in a sad way. Then he closed his eyes in a careless way.**

 **"I'm sorry if my wish disturbs you, Lord Hades. But I only want to know about her. I have my own feelings and I believe that I can win Queen's respect and even her love one day. Just like you did once."**

 **And with this sentence, Hades opened his closed eyes.**

 **"You shouldn't be much interested in past, child. It is no useful. It would pain both you and me." He said then filled a golden goblet with French wine. However, he only stopped with the other god's voice.**

 **"It is probably better if you were the suffering one instead of _her_ who suffers every day because of your and her other loved one's that careless attidute."**

 **And for the first time, Hades shut his eyes closed and inhaled. After some struggle inside with his emotions, he turned to Apollo.**

 **"Tell me what do you want to learn about her."**

 **Apollo smiled gratefully and cleared his throat.**

 **"Well, how was her before her marriage to Zeus? Were you two close?"**

 **Hades merely _laughed_. "She always used to dance. _All_ the time. She used to open her arms, turn around and around by laughing really hard and she was the happiness flower among her siblings. She would always smile. Also, at slow and romantic dances, I had to admit, she was pretty good, too." He murmured, drinking his wine in golden goblet, offering Apollo one. He gladly accept it, determined to listen the rest of the story.**

 **"You used to dance with her?" Apollo asked. Hades smiled slightly.**

 **"Zeus was so busy in that days. Trying to build his palace, and you know, some stuff about his wives. I think he was married to Themis, in that times. In the parties of freedom that we as siblings organised together, Poseidon would court with every single nymphe in the room. And I used to be the only brother to dance with her. We used to love dancing together. We had a rythm between us. She could always make me smile and convince me to dance. I used to love her smile. I still do..." He sighed again. And this, attracted Apollo's attention.**

 **"Only her smile?" he asked suddenly. At first, Hades gave him a hard look.**

 **"Don't dare to talk before you think who are you talking to, child. I can be as harmful as your father." he said in a hard tone so Apollo felt his blood chill for a moment.**

 **"I don't mean to offend you, Lord Hades. I just want to learn everything. If you become like this too, what will make you different from my father?" he asked. Hades looked into his eyes. Then he looked at his goblet.**

 **"Select a new question, then." Apollo nodded.**

 **"When did your relationship started to shatter? I mean, it's not like you dance together in every ceremony, nowadays." Hades nodded.**

 **"Well," he started, carefully. "Everything was going well. Even if she chose Zeus and was going to be his wife, everything was nearly the same. We were still laughing, having fun together. And her eyes... Were still looking so full of love. You don't know old her, Apollo, nearly no one does. She could love everything in the universe. She even believed when we were in Kronos's stomach that he could change and everything could be okay. She was not this bitter, cold queen. It wasn't her fate. I should have stopped it..." Hades said as he closed his eyes once again and rubbed his forehead. Apollo was so silent to listen every word he could be saying.**

 **"It was after Ares's birth." Hades went on. "They were a very happy family together. Hera had had her lovely family finally. She had a caring and lovely husband, and a little pure child, it was all her sacred powers, and the things she has protected, it was a perfect life for her. We were still so close. Then... Everything changed. " Hades sighed and drank more wine.**

 **"Because of the affairs my father has started?" Apollo asked. Hades shook his head.**

 **"The first time was horrible. We couldn't cheer her up for days. It took days, and days.I nearly visited her every day and tried to ease her. She cried so much in my chest. Then Zeus promised so hard and Hera forgave him. Bıut the line was crossed once. There was no replacement. However, we didn't know that fact at that times. Zeus cheated on her again. And again. And again... Then Hera finally started to break. She began to play cold, and punish him for his affairs also his women. She had done bad things to them. Leto, your mother was only one of them. I couldn't believe that Hera was changed into this woman. It was not her. It is still not her. I have never seen her old smile again. Or that perfect glow in her eyes. It was terrible... Yes, she had always chose to stay close with me. Probably more than everyone else, I am still close to her. But I could never, never break her walls again. It was never the old Hera. Althought I miss her, the real her so much; and althought everything I have tried to get our days back, she was n _ever_ again..."**

* * *

Apollo sighed. He could still remember the conversation they had. Actually, neither him nor Hades knew what happened between Hera and Zeus. And he was thinking about the details of their talk when suddenly a blonde woman appeared before him.

"My sunshine." she called out sweetly. Apollo turned her with a hearty smile.

"Mother." He called back, also making the woman smile too.

* * *

After couple of hours, Hera was finally preparing to get up from her kness. Her eyes were all red, so she tried to clean them. She stood up slowly, carefully with a hand on her belly. She could feel her unborn daughter move a little bit. She couldn't help but smile. Motherhood was her reason to survive instead of everything.

"I'm gonna be strong." she murmured. "No one is able to overthrow me. _I am_ the Queen. You will not be able to change this, Zeus. I was born to be the Queen."

She slowly walked to the door of her beautiful garden. Only a voice, a voice that she hadn't heard in millions, and millions years, she had always hated, but also always missed very much secretly. It was so familiar, but impossible at the same time...

"Hera."

Someone was calling her. But it was too hard to believe. And again, instead of everything, she had to turn around. And unfortunately, she wasn't wrong.

She could only whisper.

"Father?"

* * *

 **FIRSTLY, I AM SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY FOR I HAD SO MUCH HOMEWORK AND THE OTHER WORKS ABOUT MY SCHOOL. BUT HERE I AM :) I AM GLAD TO YOUR COMMENTS, SO PLEASE MAKE ME SEE THEM AND BE HAPPY :) I LOVE YOU ALL! HAVE A GOOD DAY :)**


	4. Author's Note

**Guys, I am so sorry about the delay now! I have had so many exams for a while. So please, forgive me :) I am publishing also the chapter with the note, so I hope you still have hope in the story and read the chapter! Love you!**

 **P.S. If you have any idea about the story please tell me! :)) Again, thank you so much!**

 **LOVE YOU XX**


	5. Chapter 4- Her Father's Daughter

_Cause all of this is all that I can take  
You could never understand the demons that I face  
So go ahead and bat your eyes and lie right to the world  
For with everything you are,  
You're just a little girl... -Trading Yesterday_

* * *

She was the Queen of Olympus. She was Zeus's wife, and she was the most hated by nearly everyone around her. Nearly none of her husband's children from other women loved her. They had never. She was a schemer, and evil in their eyes, and she had no doubt that most of them would be pretty happy if Zeus married to Leto. No one knew how she really was. No one understood. She has been wearing that cold, mean mask for a long time but inside it was destroying her and her soul every single day. Opening up bad scars in her being probably to not recover ever.

But now, when looking at the golden eyes of his devil father, _Cronus_ after thousands years, Hera knew it was nearly impossible to play that cold, careless woman.

"Daughter," he said with a smile on his lips as a response to her shocked reaction. "It's been a long time. You have grown." he said, looking at her tall frame. Hera was still shocked however.

"H-how...How can you...?" Cronus raised his hand.

"I know it is surprising, but I am here someway and don't ask me how. I just need to talk to you. And no one will be aware of my presence here. You have to promise me."

Hera laughed with still wide eyes, she was stepping back. "You force me to stay silent to your _damn_ presence here? How dare you! Cronus GO away from here otherwise _I_ will make you turn to Tartarus, where you belong!" she shouted with rage, but Kronos sighed.

"Hera, don't you wonder why did I choose you among your other siblings and probably more peaceful but don't you wonder why I chose you above everything? I am not that powerful Titan anymore and if you inform them I will probably be defeated!" He said back, but his daughter was still looking at him with an uncontrollable anger.

"I don't care about what you think, not even a little bit, Cronus! You didn't care of us and instead standing by what you've done, you chose to run and eat us! Why do I listen to you now?" she said with burning eyes. Cronus sighed.

"Hera, I need to talk to you. And only you. I know what I've done was way too wrong but it is too late to apologize now. Just listen to me now. I will not hurt you or anything."

"You _can't_ hurt me even if you want. And I don't have anything to talk with you." Hera said sternly but Cronus was angry now, too.

"I know that what position you are in, child! I know that Zeus is gonna divorce you and marry my nephew, Leto. You need my help, like it or not."

"No one can divorce me that easily. I wouldn't let it."

"Really? So is that why you are so nervous that I can feel your unusual aura? What do you think, Hera? You think that you take after your sweet mother Rhea just like all of your other siblings? You think you are very peaceful and innocent just like an angel? Look into my eyes, daughter! Look at them very well. You are like _me_. I know this attitude. You are as ambitious, as powerful, as stubborn, as rebellious and as _hated_ as me! You are condemned because you are a rebel, even when you are right! And you have so many enemies, all of them wish you bad things. Zeus is exactly aware of that! And this is why he wants you off. He wants a peaceful wife that cannot push his buttons so he could do everything he wants! Don't think that you are like your mother. You are exactly like me. You have the same fire that will burn you off! And even you were innocent once, you lost it a very long time ago."

* * *

"So, what are you doing here?"

Leto turned her head to her son and smiled.

"It's been a long time. Can't I come to see you?"

"No,no of course you can. I mean, it's not like so often you do."

Leto shook her head. "Actually, yes I have something to tell you. You and your sister. But first, please tell me about your life. Is there anything to bother you?"

Apollo smiled. "Don't worry, mom, I am very happy with my life. What is it that you wanna tell me?"

Leto took a deep breath.

"Well, you have to promise me that you will take it easy. Are we clear?"

Apollo was surprised a little bit. "Okay, now will you tell me?"

Leto took a deep breath again and smiled at him, holding his hands. Her eyes were shining.

"Your father proposed me. Hera and he will divorce soon and we will get married!"

Apollo never ever thought he, as the sun god, could freeze. But what he felt when his mother said that words to him, the statement could only be explanied with the word of "freeze".

 _"What?"_

* * *

The servant knocked the door once again. This time, a familiar voice answered her.

"Come in."

She opened the door and bowed in front of the King of Gods.

"My Lord. Lady Ellithya wishes to see you. Do you want me to take her inside?"

Zeus nodded absent-mindedly, sitting on his studying table. He was having a very bad headache, he rubbed his temples several times.

"Let her come." he said and soon, he heard the doors opened once again.

"Father."

Zeus looked up his beautiful daughter. She was really beautiful, and her features were definetly coming from her mother. Even so, she was blond like her father and her skin was more fair than Hera's. However, whenever she smiled, Zeus could not think of anyone else other than Hera.

However, her face was very hard this time. And her eyes were clouded with grief.

"Eilithya." he said, trying to put on a smile. "How are you? I can't see you nowadays."

"Maybe this is because your mind is somewhere else far away, what do you think?"

Zeus flinched her tone and frowned. "What does it mean, daughter? You, too? Your brothers angered me enough, so please stop this conversation quickly." He turned to the pile of papers. There was a silence for a while. Then Eilithya talked again.

"You have never loved me."

Zeus looked up to her. Her cold tone was completely gone, it was rather flickering and broken. When Zeus looked at her face, her pretty hazel eyes were shining with tears.

 _No, I have. I still do._

"Oh, Eilithya, why do you think such things? You know that I love you. Now please leave me alone." he said as gently as possible, but Eilithya's tears were finding their ways one by one.

"No, father. You don't. You don't love me, or Hebe, Ares, Hephaistos and I bet you will not love our new sibling. All you care is your other children. Athena, Artemis, even Persephone that you love. But not us. You don't love mother, too. You have never cared for her. You have always cheated on her, hurt her and destroyed her life. She could be so happy. You have cheated on the goddess of loyalty and marriage, father. How can you recover this? Now you say that you will marry her, Leto. Will you really love her? Will you really love her and her children? Will _she_ love you? Will she have the guts to stay faithful on you for all the eternity? What does she have that my mother hasn't? What do Apollo and Artemis have that _we_ haven't?!" she asked, still tears flowing, but angry. Zeus was completely frozen. They looked at each other for a while. Eilithya shook her head in tears.

"Please don't look at my face again. Never, and never try to see me." And she bowed as she wiped her tears. "My King."

And she got out of the room, leaving her father shocked behind.

"No." he murmured slowly. "I love you..."

Though he weren't going to really understand it until he loses everything he has.

* * *

"What do you mean that you are going to _marry_ Father?"

Apollo was really and completely in shock now, he couldn't even believe what his mother...just said.

"Apollo, I don't understand your anger. You should be happy that your mother and father will be together again!" Leto said, still smiling. But Apollo was way too shocked and angry to see that now.

"Together again? Mother which 'again' are you talking about? You have never really got together! He just...played with you some time and now after centuries and centuries are you saying that you love each other crazily and will get married? What the hell!" Apollo shouted furiously, but Leto sighed, she was angry too.

"Apollo! Don't be disrespectful to your mother! He has always loved me and I have always loved him! Do you think he has ever loved Hera, that bitch? I am gonna be his queen and you will also wear royal crown with your sister. We will be a perfect family, I am gonna give everything to him that Hera couldn't!"

Apollo just laughed, it was so bitter that freeze Leto's blood.

"Your eyes are black with rage and they are full of the desire for revenge. Mother this is not you, this cannot be you. What happened to my lovely, sweet mother?"

"I am not your _sweet_ mother, Apollo! The fate had never let me be! First I fell in love with Zeus, and then I got pregnant, and Hera ruined my whole life! I nearly wasn't able to deliver my children! I will not play that innocent, peaceful woman anymore. I will destroy Hera's and her children's life too, just like she did to me once!"

"No," Apollo said, shaking his head. "No, this is not true. I understand now. You don't love Zeus. The only think you want is revenge. The only reason that you want marry Zeus is to see Hera poor and ruined. You will not be happy. Beside, you are not the only one who suffered so much. Hera, the one you hate is also bearing so many pains. My father also ruined her innocence, and she has right to play victim as much as you but she _doesn't_!"

Leto stood up, she was very furious now. "Areyou defending _her_ in front of my presence?!"

"I say she also suffered so much and maybe more than you but she still manages to stay strong. I respect her and I want you to be like her, as strong as her..."

" _Enough_ , Apollo!" Leto said, very angry. "I dont want to see your face for a while! Come to speak to me when you are in right mind. I will see your lovely sister."

Apollo shook his head once again. "Mother you are mistaken. Please. Zeus plays with you. I don't want to see you broken again. Do you think Artemis will support this madness?"

"Go AWAY, Apollo!" Leto yelled, and Apollo disappeared with a great disappointment and sadness inside him.

* * *

 _"Don't think that you are like your mother. You are exactly like me. And even you were innocent once, you lost it a very long time ago."_

"No..." Hera thought, as tears were slowly flowing from her eyes. "No, I can't be like my father. No, I can not be that cruel. That cold. But, but maybe... Maybe he is right... I am not loved, I have nobody to love me. No... Did... Did I turn into a monster like my father?"

She was feeling so hollow, and even when she recalled her memories of innocence, it was hurting way too much.

"Maybe I should give up." She whispered, holding her womb, to feel her child inside her. "I'm sorry, my baby..."

"Hera?" Someone said behind and she quickly wiped her tears, regonizing the voice.

"Hades," she said, with a small smile on her lips, trying to hide her great sadness as always. "What are you doing here? It's been a long time."

Hades sighed, he had learned everything from Poseidon the moment he stepped Olympus. He was very aware that she was trying to hide her emotions but _no_. No more. He wasn't going to let that happen again.

He smiled as he gestured towards her womb. "So, I'll have an another nephew."

Hera opened her eyes wide. "You knew?"

Hades nodded. "I know everything." He said softer this time. Hera's eyes opened even wider for a second, then she sighed. In a moment, she was turned to that cold, cruel queen again.

"Well. So, did you come to comfort me? Then no, thank you brother, I'm pretty fine. _We_ are pretty fine." she growled as she ran a hand through her stomach.

Hades sighed too. "I didn't come here to show pity to you, Hera. Either to comfort you. I'm here because I _missed_ you."

Hera was surprised but she tried to hide it quickly. "Missed me? Is there still anyone to miss me, that mean, cruel queen? Don't joke with me, Hades. I'm okay like that, alone and miserable." she said, turning her head from her brother. She could hear the slow music of muses that was coming from the otherside of the garden. She didn't care first, but suddenly she felt a hand under her chin and she was eye to eye with Hades. This eyes. This black, but still attracting eyes. Even so much attracting. She could see the little sparkle that was running into them. He was even a little bit smiling.

"Let's dance." he said in a soft tone, still like-smiling. Hera shook her head.

"For Gods, Hades, it's been centuries."

"You used to say that time doesn't mean anything when heart doesn't forget. Come on. I am pretty sure we can reach our old level if we practise a little."

The he took her in his arms even without listening her protest and they started to dance under the muses's beautiful music.

Hera was trying to avoid from his looks and movements but she was completely trapped in his arms. She could remember how she loved dancing when she was younger. How she enjoyed as she heard any kind of music and went to dance with some nymphs, minor gods, sometimes Poseidon and of course, Hades. She remembered how they danced and enjoyed together. She felt tears filling into her eyes so she hugged to his shoulder more and hid her face on his shoulder. She had loved Zeus. This love that she felt long time ago was too strong to resist. But she had never... wished to be like that. Like her father. Now...

Hades was still twirling her, but he could feel tears streaming down his shoulder. He closed his eyes and remembered Apollo's visit. He couldn't let Hera, his sister be that sorry, that hopeless. He suddenly stopped only to hear her smothered sob.

"Hera," he said, but she didn't respond. "Hera, for Heavens, look at me. Look at me." he insisted and lifted her head. Her eyes were all red. He was shocked, he hadn't seen her cry for such, such a long time. But now, it was her breaking point.

"Everything is wrecthed." she said as she was looking at his eyes with bloodshot eyes. "I don't want to live this life. I don't want to be this cruel, hated queen. I shouldn't be like this... Everyone hates me, and they don't know who I really am at all. Hades, I don't want to be like Cronus, I don't..."

Hades hugged her very tightly, giving her enough space to cry on his shoulder. She was crying hard, and it was truly shattering Hades's heart. He closed his eyes but he was still hugging her, not letting her go.

"You can _never_ be like Cronus." he whispered to her ear. "If there is someone to be like him it can be Zeus, even me but you are the _last_ one to be like him. You are the most innocent person I have ever seen in my immortal life, do you understand? And even all the bad things you've done before, or many centuries to endure cannot change this. You cannot be like Cronus, Hera. Whatever you do, you still cannot. Please, hear me out. I love you. Your children love you. Hestia, Poseidon, Iris... There are ones that love you out there, Hera. Does it really matter if Zeus doesn't? If some of his children hate you? Listen, Hera, you are my beautiful, and lovely sister. And I will always go on to love you. The Earth can be crushed and I will still keep loving you..."

Little did she know. That she wasn't her father's daughter, or her mother's; she didn't have to be like anyone. She was _herself_ , and she had to keep being that.

* * *

 ** _I AGAIN AM SO SORRY FOR DELAY! :)) I STILL HAVE LOTS OF EXAMS! BUT I WILL TRY TO KEEP PUBLISHING NEW CHAPTERS. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWS, AND PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKE ABOUT THE STORY OR WHAT YOU DON'T. THAN YOU VERY VERY MUCH! :)))_**


	6. Chapter 5 - Shining Eyes

I cannot breath, all turns red  
My hate for you has grown strong  
Deceit I know what you've said  
No more to have and to hold...  
hollow-hearted weak soul  
You deserve nothing else

No more to have and to hold... - Takida

* * *

 _"Ares, Ares? My little boy, where are you?"_

 _The five-year old Ares giggled as silent as possible. He was hiding behind the sofa in his mother and father's room. It was certain that he was a very very restless boy who was always running, jumping somewhere, and getting into little fights with the others. So he was sure a tiring, but also adorable, and very handsome child._

 _Unfortunately, he couldn't realise the body who was approaching him slowly. Suddenly, two arms were wrapped around him and he was in his mother's arms._

 _"There you are!" she said, laughing, making his son grimace at her._

 _"You found me! I can't hide from you!" he complained, just making his mother laugh harder._

 _"But I couldn't find you for two couple hours! You really hid from me very well, my darling."_

 _Ares smirked this time. "I know right?" Then he hugged to his mother. "I wanna play more."_

 _"No more play, my dear. You have been playing all day! Now, sleeping time."_

 _"But mommy..." he started to complain again but Hera raised her eyebrow. "No." Ares sighed._

 _"At least tell me a story before bedtime. Will you?"_

 _"Maybe I can do it for you tonight, what you say?" someone said behind and Ares exclaimed happily. "Daddy!" He ran to his father's arms happily. Zeus laughed as he catched his son and lifted him in his arms._

 _"Oh my strong son... Are you saddening mommy again?"_

 _"No! I was just playing, daddy."_

 _"Hmm? So, what were you playing?" he said as he walked closer to the bed and winked at Hera._

 _"Hide and seek!" Zeus looked surprised. "Hide and seek? So, did you win then?"_

 _Ares's face palmed. "No, mommy found me. After 2 hours of hiding."_

 _Zeus laughed. "You were hidden for 2 hours? Man, it's a great deal!"_

 _"I think so!" Ares was energetic in one second again. "Now,are you going to tell me a story? Please?" Hera smiled and kissed his black hair._

 _"First, brush your teeth. Then maybe your father will."_

 _"Yaay!" he exclaimed again making both his parents smile and ran to the bathroom. Zeus turned to his wife after he went inside. He gathered her to his arms making her smile._

 _"I missed you." he said as his nose was deep into her hair, smelling her perfect scent. Hera smiled again."I missed you too."_

 _"He's growing up, doesn't he?" Zeus said, still smiling. "I am so proud of him, I am sure that he will be a great warrior in the future."_

 _Hera smiled too. "I am very proud of him too. And also I am sure that he will be a good brother to his future little sister, don't you think so?" She touched her pregnant belly making Zeus smile._

 _"We will have so many children together, love. We'll be a great and big family." he touched her nose. "And I will love you always. I will love you unconditionally."_

 _"Forever?"_

 _"Forever?_ Yes _."_

* * *

 _Remember..._

Ares, God of War opened his eyes groaning. It was entirely dark and he was feeling very cold. He tried to gather his blank mind, to remember where he was or what was this intense odd feeling but nothing came. He tried to use his powers to create a light but he was very weak. It was all dark. Dark. Cold. Only these came into his mind. Gods, where was he? Was he ever going to be back? Was he afraid?

A name flashed in his mind before he passed out completely.

"Adheron..."

And darkness surrounded all around his world.

* * *

"Here, drink this." Hades held an ambrosia for Hera to drink. "It will make you feel better."

Hera nodded as she reached out for the drink. "Thank you." She said but she was still distracted. Hades frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Just a... strange feeling. Like something bad is going to happen."

"Relax anymore, Hera." Hades caressed her arm. "Leave this dark thoughts. Nothing bad is going to happen. Everything shall be fine now."

Hera nodded absent-mindedly. "I guees."

Suddenly, they heard rushed steps. They turned around to see the running maid of Hera, looking very nervous.

"My Queen, my Lord..." She bowed anxiously. Hera frowned.

"Rose? What is happening? You look so anxious." She said but Rose's face was a mess.

"I'm so sorry Your Majesty but I have to inform you with bad news."

This time, Hades was frowning too.

"Rose tell me what is happening!" Hera said, getting worried.

Rose bowed her head in sorrow.

"The soldiers found Lord Ares in the garden. He was unconsiouncous and heavily wounded."

* * *

Apollo was shocked when he transported into the big room. Ares was lying unconscious in the bed, and he seemed like... a total wreck.

"Oh my gods, what happened?" Apollo asked as he turned to Eilithia. "I heard you calling, but I couldnt inagine this much."

Eilithia was in tears. "I-I dont know what happened, no one does but Apollo please, heal him."

Apollo shook his head, slowly stripping off shock. He immediately came near the fighter god and took out his instruments. He flinched when he touched his forehead.

"So much fever..." he murmured. "It is the first time I sensed this kind of fever in a god. Eilithia, help me to take his shirt off. He can have some wounds."

They slowly took his shirt off and gasped at the scene together. There was a huge wound in his chest and blood was sprained everywhere. He was murmuring unclear things and totally away from the consiounsness. Eilithia was trembling with tears.

"Wh-what does it mean?" She asked, very worried. Apollo was looking at his wound from his godly healer eyes. He was starting to get worried.

"I don't know. In either way, I need to do something." Apollo answered back, and suddenly the doors crushed.

"Ares!" Hera screamed when she saw his son's wretched appreance. "Oh Gods..."

Hades was the one after her, he froze too. Hera ran to his son as Apollo stayed back a little bit and bowed.

"My Queen..."

"Wh-wh-what is this, Apollo? Tell me he's okay." Hera said in tears. Apollo sighed.

"I'm afraid I don't know, Lady Hera. I have never seen something like this before. This kind of wounds can kill a mortal in a second. Ares's aura feels very weak right now. I don't understand but... If we can't find a way, his immortality may fade and maybe he will... We can lose him." Apollo said sadly but Hera was out of control now.

"No,no,no! You're lying. You are a liar no!"

Hera was punching Apollo's chest as her tears were flowing uncontrablly. "No,no you will find a way! My son will NOT die do you understand? Do you hear me?! Oh..."

Hera stopped punching, and began to cry. She was right. Her father was right. Her life was a mess. She was such a bad mother. She was losing everything. Even Zeus. Damn him. Everything was his fault. Everything was her fault. Zeus was horrible and she was not different from that either. And now, because of her careless, selfish attitude, her children were suffering. Her loved ones were getting harmed because of her blindness, and there was no way she could fix that. A god couldn't die. She didn't want to accept. They were immortal, death was impossible. But little did she know, that sometimes, just sometimes even immortality was nonsense. She remembered Pan, The Lost God of Satyrs, she remembered his immortality fading because everthing he had protected disappeared forever. And what if Ares too... Hera, granddaughter of Earth Mother Gaea and daughter of Great Mother Rhea, was very very afraid now. For her son. She couldn't lose him..

"Please, do something." Hera said with bloodshot eyes, looking at Apollo. "I know, I've been bad to you and your sister and I know you have no reason to help but please, save him."

Apollo was very puzzled but he nodded absent-mindedly.

"You have no need to find a reason, my lady. It is already my duty." He said quietly. Hera was about to say something when the doors opened again harshly and Zeus, King of the Gods walked in. Hera turned her head, avoiding to look into his magnificent electric blue eyes. It was making her feel sick to her stomach anymore.

"What does it mean?" Zeus's voice boomed across the room as Apollo got back to take care of Ares's wound. "What happened to my son?"

"After all you did to him and his siblings, can you really find the guts to still call him 'son'?" Hades snapped as Zeus turned to him.

"Don't you dare to talk to your king like that when you don't know anything about what happened." He answered angrily but Hades was more furious now.

"Don't _you_ dare to talk to me like that, Zeus! You know I have never listened your king rules. And I will never too."

The powerful kings were looking at each other with fury and hatred. When thunder shook the ground outside, they both stopped with definetly a more rageous voice.

"STOP this mess of yours!" Hera snapped and Zeus finally saw her reddish eyes and tears for the first time he stepped into the room. "My son is about... about to DIE and what do you think you're doing?!" Hera went on, tears flowing uncontrollably from her face, voice shaking when she talked about death. Hades immediately came near her as Zeus stopped by the effect of the words she had just said. Death? His immortal son? He couldn't understand.

"I am so sorry, Hera. You're right. We can fight later." He looked at his brother sternly. His eyes wandered around the room. "Do you need help, Apollo? The servants can call your son Asclepius, if you want."

Apollo shook his head but his eyes never left Ares's body. "Not now. He does not have anything to do with it. But can you call Artemis? I may need her moonlight and I'm sure she will be a good supporter for you, my Queen. Definetly better than you guys." Apollo glanced at both of them sternly. Then he turned to red-eyed Hera. "Your Majesty, you need to rest. If you don't think of yourself, please think of your baby. I'll stay with Ares."

Hera shook her head, still tears on her cheeks. "No. I will stay here, with my son. He needs me."

"Lady Hera..."

"I _will_ stay, Apollo!" she snapped. "How do you expect me to rest when you are talking about his death? I am his mother! And I will stay here, with him. I know, I can feel that he needs me."

Apollo sighed and chose to keep silent this time. He nodded slowly with an understanding look in his eyes.

"Then I will leave for a moment. To look for some medicines. I'll be back soon. Father, Lord Hades, it will be better if you wait outside."

They hesitated for a moment but then Hades sighed. "All right. If you need something, call me. Come on, Zeus." Then he prepared to leave but Zeus wasn't moving. He was looking at his son's destroyed body motionlessly. Someway, he could remember his little hero's, his special son's laughter. When he was trying to play hide and seek with his mother. He also remembered the intense fight between them a day ago. He frowned. It was not what should be. Who had done this to his son? Who could it be? He turned to Hades on the door.

"Who?" he whispered. Hades took a deep breath.

"We don't know. He was found in that position. No one knows a thing. Apollo said... Said that maybe his immortality can...fade and he may di..."

"Hades SHUT UP!" Hera screamed as he closed his eyes. When he looked again, Zeus was not there.

"Stay strong, Hera. That is what you were born to be." he whispered but there was no answer.

Then he walked away from the room, leaving them alone.

* * *

 ** _I am Ares. The God of War. Actually, I have never wanted all these things to happen._**

 _"Hera you don't listen!"_

 _"Zeus GET OUT of my room! I have NOTHING to talk to you!_

 _Ares flinched, and tried to hide behind the sofa. His parents were arguing crazily because of a... woman as he heard, and it was not nice. Not at all._

 _"How could you do it? HOW could you betray to me ONCE again?! After I forgave you the first time, HOW COULD YOU?!" Hera screamed in agony bu Zeus was out of control right now also._

 _"I just did! It's enough! Hera I am your KING you cannot talk to me like that!"_

 ** _My life was beautiful. I don't remember when everything changed. All I remember is shouting, crying, horror._**

 _Hera laughed hollowly._

 _"So, you're my king now? Who am I? Someone you can order?"_

 _"Yes, and I order you to shut up now!"_

 _"You cannot do everything you want, especially not when you're married to me!"_

 ** _I watched how a great love turned a great hate with my small eyes._**

 _"I can do anything and I'm cheating you! You have nothing to do with it!"_

 _"Zeus I am your wife!"_

 _"And it does not stop me from sleeping with the others!"_

 ** _I tried to turn off my ears and slowly, I learnt to ignore._**

 _"You are horrible!" Hera shouted again with all the anger inside her._

 _"And you are not any different."_

 _And he walked away._

 ** _I am Ares, the Mighty God of War_** ** _. And he walked away.._**

* * *

When Zeus entered the room once again, the lights were off. Only a few candles were enlighting the room and Ares was still lying motionless. He sighed at the scene, Hera was still sitting beside him and holding his hand. Slowly, he walked towards them. And Hera blinked at the feeling of a large, warm hand on her shoulder.

She didn't look back. She would recognize this touch eveyrwhere. Instead, she sighed and caressed the hand on her shoulder slowly.

"Find him, Zeus." she said, eyes still on Ares, eyes that filled with anger and hatred, and no more smothering grief. "Find the monster who did this to my son. Bring _him_ to me so I can kill him with my own hands."

Zeus nodded, as he was watching the god of war carefully. The dim light was gleaming in his night-coloured hair which was exactly the same with Hera's. He thought of his eyes, his attactive sky-blue eyes, just like _himself_. Zeus took a deep breath, he could remember his five-year old warrior son, that blue eyes shining with happiness, his messy dark hair with all of his naughty but still innocent soul. He had never seen this eyes shining again. Not even with anger and hatred. No shining _ever_ again. No real smile. No real happiness. Only hatred. Only anger to everyone. To _him._

"I will," Zeus said with such a determination in his voice. "I will find that monster. And I will rip his head _off_ of his shoulders even though he is immortal."

Hera closed her eyes and let her remaining tears go.

It was the time that Zeus realised a tear was running on his own cheek. He quickly tried to slip it off, but somehow his hand was stopped by Hera. Hera was holding his hand so hard, squeezing it with such a fury for everything he had done to her and her children, but not letting him to wipe the last piece of his emotion. Suddenly, Zeus sighed and grabbed her hand back. Hera didn't even care.

And all Zeus wanted at that moment was him to open his eyes now. Shining or not. He still loved those eyes anyways. And he wanted to see them again with all of his heart.

Zeus and Hera were completely unaware that they hands were still locked to each other when they fell asleep just before the twilight.

* * *

 **I AM VERY VERY SORRY FOR THAT LOOOOOOONG DELAY, BUT I WAS VERY VERY BUSY AND HAD TO STUDY VERY DENSE. WELL, I AM BACK :)**

 **THIS CHAPTER WAS A LITTLE BIT LIKE FLASHBACK, BUT YOU'VE SEEN HOW ARES TURNED INTO THIS CRUEL MAN AND HE WAS NOT _COMPLETELY_ WRONG.**

 **THANK YOU FOR YOU LOVELY COMMENTS, AND PLEASE SHARE YOUR IDEAS AND SUGGESTION ABOUT THE STORY. I WANT TO SHOW THE BITTER LOVE AND THE DARKENED FEELINGS BETWEEN ZEUS AND HERA IN THIS STORY, AND I _MIGHT_ BE ADDING SOME LOVE STORIES AND LOVE TRINGLES IN. SO YOUR IDEAS WILL HELP ME. ZEUS AND HERA PROBABLY _HATE_ EACH OTHER FOR SO LONG, BUT AS I SAY, I WANT TO SHOW THE BITTER LOVE INSIDE THIS HATE. **

**ANYWAY, HAVE A GOOD DAY! AND GO ON TO READ THE STORY! LOVE YOU XX**


	7. Chapter 6 -Love is Old (AKA New Chapter)

_**Yes, after a long, long time; I'M HERE AGAIN! I mean the story's back again. :3 I know it's been too long, but this topic was still too interesting to not go on. Your words encouraged me to finish this unfinished chapter -which was waiting in stock for a quite long time, actually- and I decided to go on as long as I can. I hope you still have faith in the story. I love you all! And I'd love to see your reactions on this one.**_

 _ **So, see you after reading.**_

 _ **HA-HA we have a long way.**_

 _ **Anyway, have a good time reading it.**_

 _ **I'd suggest a cup of ice tea.**_

* * *

She hated men.

She was born after the Great Titan War, the war which her father took the crown and the capacity of ruling all over the immortal existence from Evil Titan Cronus along with his siblings. She knew well that it was a very long, painful and devastating war, and it definetly hadn't been easy to overthrow their father -her grandfather. Cronus was famous for eating his children mercilessly with the fear of losing his throne. She hated men, they would always see themselves on the top of their world. She knew that after the Great War, the Earth and the universe were shared between the Big Three -Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. Poseidon was the ruler of the seas, oceans, all of the water in the universe. Hades, also known as the Isolated Ruler, was the god of Underworld, that mighty yet very suffered place, he was the owner of all the richness under. Her father was crowned as the King of the Gods, the mighty Lord of Skies. All of the blue legacy of Ouranos, was forever belong to him. She disgusted men when even her own blood, three "most powerful of all" brothers didn't even consider their sisters while they were sharing the whole universe in three parts.

After Promethus created mankind, "men" had always been the dominant side in their world. She hated men when they were discussing if women were human or animal in Greece, in the Ancient Age. They were always the stronger ones -or at least they considered themselves stronger- and saying this out loud properly delighted them very much.. She hated men when they treated their women so badly, doing things unacceptable in every way.

But she had never considered in all her life that Hera was to be the right side.

When she was a little girl, all she knew about the wife of her father was that she had condemned her mother, Leto to exile and she had suffered so much of her long pregnancy until she found the island of Delos. She and her brother Apollo were delivered there, and their poor mother could finally be relieved that her beautiful twins were born healthly. Her immortal memory could remember the first time she opened her eyes to the new world, that their mother wrapped soft leaves around her and Apollo and held them as she wept within her heart. She could remember also the first time their father came to see them, not even looking once at the shocked expression on Leto's face and hugging his "beloved" children. She could remember their father's foreign scent she felt in his collar, and she had hugged him back with the innocence of a new-born immortal. Immortals would seem 2 years old for the first two month after they were born, and one year at 5 years old. She could remember that Zeus took them away from Mother, and brought them to Olympus. She was astonished at the breathtaking view of the sacred place. They had their own palaces, and she had enjoyed the loneliness inside her own domain, even in her little age.

The first time she saw the goddess was inside her sacred garden. She had lost her way to her palace and she had admired this beautiful garden so much that she wanted to take a round inside. She was shocked when she ran into a woman. The first thing that came into her mind was she was beautiful. She had a crown on the top of her head, and she was wearing an elegant white dress. Artemis had decided she was supposed to show respect to her, and she had bowed in front of her clumsily.

"Hello, dear Beautiful Madam, I wish you a good day. My name is Artemis, I am the goddess of moon and hunt. Nice to meet you." She had said this words so sweetly and innocently that the goddess couldn't resist a smile. She was always fond of children, it was the part of her creation. She held out her hand and Artemis took it. "Nice to meet you too, Artemis. You are a beautiful lady. My name is Hera, goddess of marriage and birth." She said, and Artemis winced.

Yes, Hera. She definetly knew that name. She could remember her mother's hateful and rageous words about this name. But the woman in front of her was smiling in a very beautiful way. She wasn't looking like a monster or an evil creature. She quickly bowed to her once again.

"I am sorry, Your Majesty, I didn't recognise you..." She murmured but Hera just sighed. "So you know my name? I can't imagine how you are told about me. Please rise, my dear goddess. You don't need to do that. " Then Artemis raised her head cautiously and saw her father's wife tensed at the sudden wind and looked up to the sky.

"Zeus is coming." She said, looking uncomfortable of his nearing presence. "I need to go now. You should leave now, too. I'll see you again."

And she had disappeared. Just like this. She could recall that after one moment, Zeus had appeared. He looked angry and puzzled, to see her in Hera's sacred garden. He had taken her out, and warned her not to enter this place without permission again. He had also explained that the Queen, his wife would be very angry if she saw her in the garden. She hadn't told him about the encounter, and pretended like she didn't know her when she and her brother were presented to her knowledge offically. She couldn't deny that she was fond of her, she looked like a good woman after all. But, despite this, her fury had still remained.

Artemis sighed. All through the existence, she had been a rebel. She had been rebelling against men, against pleasures, against rules. Her brother was definetly different from her, though. Even physically, they were not similar. Artemis had sensitive feelings inside but she could never show them to anyone or anything. She was a fighter, a huntress, and definetly a cruel and mean goddess who was capable of killing her foes mercilessly. But she wasn't a believer. Not like Apollo. She certainly didn't own a gentle, caring and even kind spirit like him. She didn't like art, and she didn't agree about the beauty of mystique poetry with him. But inside, she had always admired the way her twin took the things easier than they seemed. She longed to be like that, to be the apple of their mother's eye and to feel the pure love and happiness unconditionally. She was aware that Apollo never had had a "Hera hate" that nearly everyone had, and stayed closer to the goddess than she could ever be. Artemis had always hated her. Well, she had taken her mother's happiness from her, right? Gods, how sure she was just a few days ago. But now...

"My lady, my lady!" someone called from distant, and when she didn't hear him, he changed the title. "Artemis!"

Artemis turned the anxious voice's direction, and realised the little figure -who is also her brother's best friend- running to her clumsily, much to her surprise. She frowned as she raised from her sitting position, and greeted him.

"Hermes." she breathed, as the messenger god came closer. "What brings you here, my friend? Is there anything wrong with my brother?"

Hermes shook his head hastily, panting as he tried to fix his posture. "No, Apollo is okay, but he asked you to come and stay with Queen Hera. Ares's condition seems getting worse, so she is quite upset and nervous. He is asking you to come and, you know... support her."

Hermes rocked back and forth uncomfortably, he was aware that Artemis definetly wasn't fond of the Queen. Nearly none of their father's children from other women was. Athena loathed her, Dioynsus didn't even look at her face, Hercules...Maybe it was better not to talk of him. Only Apollo... Only his best friend, and favorite god even above his father, wasn't complaining about her doings and politics. He always seemed to watch their stepmother closely, and try to understand her character. For the others,her only charecteristic was bitterness and cruelty. But Apollo had never judged her for what she has done or what she were. Hermes himself also wasn't that fierce to her, he had protected his respect and distance to her as her messenger for all these centuries and never disobeyed. Still, the events of yesterday, was too overwhelming to judge.

"Maybe you don't have to go..." he blurted out, but Artemis shook her head.

"No. I will go. It's not a problem. I promise." Then she smiled. "Thank you for informing me." Then she flashed away in a second.

* * *

Hera opened her eyes with the feeling of something...kicking.

She frowned when she saw that she was still sitting on the bed, motionless. Then she frowned deeper when she realised that she was leaning against something. Her hand was clunched into one another, a strong, large and very familiar one. She looked up and saw she had been sleeping against Zeus's chest, holding his hand.

She sat up immediately with anxiousty, causing Zeus to stiffen slightly and wake up. She watched as her husband opened his eyes groggily and frowned as he tried to understand where he was. Just a moment later he saw Hera sitting in the bed.

"Hera?" he called, rubbing his eyes. "Gods, it's been morning. Have we fallen asleep here? My head hurts.."

"Well we both weren't on ourselves last night and I am sure that it was.. _oh._ "

Zeus frowned, feeling she tensed to something and cut her sentence down. He looked up to her, and saw she was holding her womb.

"What?" he asked, holding out a hand. "What's wrong?"

Then, all of a sudden, something that shocked Zeus happened -Hera laughed.

"Oh my gods," she murmured, still laughing, even giggling. "It's incredible to feel this again."

"Feel what?" Zeus asked again, getting worried. "Why are you laughing for no reason? Will you tell me?"

"She," Hera looked into his eyes, her hazel eyes shining like emeralds. "She kicked."

"She? What are you talking..."

Zeus couldn't finish his sentence, stopped by Hera's hand tugging his own. She put his hand on her womb and held it there.

"Wait." she said, quietly. "Listen."

Suddenly, Zeus felt a kick against his hand. He blinked. It was... _So_ strange. He could also remember the first time Ares and Hebe kicked too, but it had been thousands of years. He could remember something like that with Eilithya too, but it was the times he started his affairs. The baby kicked again and they both laughed. Hera was smiling widely when Zeus raised his head to looked at her.

Years, decades, centuries, milleniums... No time possible in the whole Chaos, whole creation was enough to make her lose her beauty. Her black locks-as black as the own of the night- were falling to her shoulders and chest beautifully and the way her red, plump lips parted as she laughed breathtakingly... Her eyes were hazel, but shining like emerals, and they could change emotions very quickly, one moment bearing a great affection and happiness inside them and one moment later turning into a cold, mean and bitter soul. He used to adore the sparkle inside them when she was quiet happy, or angry; and when she shouted at him about how he was being so ignorant and inconsiderate, he would just walk and cup her face into his hands to kiss her. She would suddenly get silent, and if she wanted to go on they would spend the rest of the night together. Oh how her milky skin would cover his and her head landing in his chest as he fell asleep. His breath caugh when he felt the baby's kick against his palm once again. _Hey, I'm here too_ , she seemed to say. Yes, he thought, yes you're here too. But you're also the reason why we're still together now. Why I cannot divorce her and marry Leto, mother of my twins. You're the reason why she laughs after a long time breathlessly and probably you're also the reason why she looks so beautiful right now and why I'm looking at her like this. _How much time_ , he asked to himself. _How many centuries have passed since the last moment she laughed with me? And her eyes shined like this?_ He frowned, trying to find his way into his blurry emotions. _Tell me, stupid god, stupid king. Why does it matter now?_

Hera was still smiling when she accidentally raised her head and encountered with his electric blue eyes. Her smile slowly faded, the blissful light in her eyes calmed down. Zeus watched as she turned to normal, her eyes avoiding from any emotion. She sighed and pulled her hand from his.

"Sorry." she murmured, not glancing at his eyes. "I'm just... My powers, they can make me like this sometimes. I can be out of control when it is about pregnancy or else... Just, don't care."

"But I do." Zeus said and Hera looked up to him. Zeus shook his head.

"Is it a she?"

"Yes." Hera said, after a moment of hesitating. "You know I can, kinda feel the gender from the beginning."

"You've never told me."

She sighed. "Why does it bother you, Zeus? Why, ha? Tell me a reason. You don't want this baby. You never did. Why do you care anything about me or my children?"

Zeus reached out to hold her face but suddenly stopped. He sighed and opened his mouth to answer.

"Open the door! I said open the _damn_ door I have to see Lord Zeus and Lady Hera right now! Get out!"

Zeus and Hera otomoticly got away from each other as the door finally opened and a messenger god entered, breathing heavily.

He made a quick bow to them. "My Lord, My Queen." He looked at them. "Lord Hypnos is here. He wishes to see you. He said it was very important and he also said it was about Lord Ares's condition."

This captured both of their attention. Zeus looked at him.

"Let him come. You can go."

Soon, a messy-haired, tall and handsome god, a very familiar god for both of them, appeared. Hypnos, or by his other name, _Sleep_ , was known as one of the most mysterious and outrageous primordals among the gods. If he was angry with you, he could put you in eternal sleep with all nasty dreams. If you were a mortal, you had no chance to stay alive. Putting people and gods to sleep wasn't the only dangerous thing he could do. His twin brother, Thanatos, was the primordal of death. Sometimes Hypnos would go ask for his help when he wanted someone destroyed, and he would usually help him. So, when you were put into eternal sleep, your pyhsical body would be surrounded by death creatures, eating you out. If you were mortal, you were death in an instant. If you were immortal, it was much worse. Your soul would get lost into Chaos or something.

"Lady Hera. Lord Zeus." he greeted them with a single nod. They both nodded, showing that they accepted his greeting.

"I'm listening to you, Hypnos." Zeus said. "I heard that you had something to say about my son's condition."

For a moment, Hera thought of the last time he called Ares his "son". _It was probably when he looked like a 5 year-old_ , she considered.

"Yes. I do. And it's very important. Last night, Apollo had everyone running to get the ingredients he needed to tend the war god's wounds. It was impossible to not hear the rumors about how he fell. I was surprised when I heard he got into a coma like a mortal would do. I asked someone, and they said they didn't know what happened, and that he was found in this condition in the garden. So, I had an idea." He stopped, looking at their faces. Hera sighed impatiently.

"And what is it, Hypnos? Can you cure my son?"

"I don't know about that, Your Majesty. But I know, that maybe we can find out how he got into this position."

They both stood up with this.

"How?"

"I provide sleep into the living's mind. Comas are not sort of my thing, however. But there is a way I can get into his brain. If I can communicate with his sleep, I can reach to his mind and his memories. We can look at his memories, and find out who did this to him."

Zeus and Hera looked at each other. Then Zeus turned to the god in front of them.

"Can you really do this?"

"I don't know for sure. But it's a very big possibility out there. It won't hurt him much. And, looking from the big picture, it will provide more benefit than harm to him. So, what do you say?"

"Of course yes! Just start it as soon as you can." Hera said, her eyes shaking with sadness, worry and anger. "I want to find out _whoever_ did this to him as soon as possible."

Hypnos nodded as he moved towards the bed Ares was lying unconsciously.

"Here we go." he said as he put his hand on his forehead.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ares was struggling with his life's regrets.

Being an immortal always brought you so many pain of so many regrets, of so many things you've done wrong and the impossibility of having a real redemption and getting released from your agony by death. Every god, every immortal had regrets and afterpains. But his ones... It was what hurt him most. He had never thought of them so intensely before, but now that he was in a coma and completely left alone with his mind, he couldn't help but remember them. Remembering, then drowning in them.

He had destroyed so many cities. He had caused so many people to get into war with each other and ignited all of their pointless rage and feeling of betrayal. He had broken many families, friendships, relationships just because he enjoyed seeing them fight with each other. Sometimes kill each other. He loved burning cities, sometimes just to breathe the smell of burnt human bodies in or watch the beautiful shapes an explosion made. He had killed so, so many people -more than he could ever count-, and he had broken many women's heart around the Earth. He had watched in delight as there was a family tragedy resulting in family members butchering each other.

But, interestingly, now that he was left alone with all that cruel,bloodthirsty side of him and his memories; his greatest regrets were never in them. What made him really suffer, was the memories of his family.

Some moments passed through his blurry mind. First, he remembered that little happy boy belonged in his loving family; and the horror he felt when he realised this was not the case at all. He remembered as he grew up, the light in his eyes disappeared forever. In a few months, he was in the shape of a young man, and his distance from his family expanded every day from then. He even hated his own mother. And then some more years, he started to have siblings. That part was hard too.

Scenes came and went away. He saw the big fight between Hebe and Hera when Zeus decided to marry her to Hercules. She shouted all of her anger to her mother's face, calling her unbelievable things and throwing stuff at her. She shouted how she hated her guts, and how she wished she wasn't her mother at all and instead one of her father's _innocent_ -that was exactly how she said- mistresses was. Like Leto. Ares remembered seeing that fight, and he knew it was completely Zeus's decision and that Hera definetly tried to confront him for couple times; but he never went and stopped their fight. He watched as his sister hurt her, emotionally and mentally, and even if he knew Hera did probably fight for her and was right, he didn't interfere. He let them fight which caused their mother break for the millionth time.

He remembered also getting into fights with her. He remembered also shouting insults to her. One time, he even tried to slap her hard, but when he did, his mother didn't even fall down but instead throw a surge of energy to him and stick him to the wall hard. But when he looked at her, waiting to see anger and rage; he had only seen cold eyes with a hidden grief in them. She looked at him like she couldn't believe, like she couldn't understand; but she was looking at him with strong eyes, with cold and silent eyes, eyes that said: _I could do it before you slapped me too. I could do much worse, I am enough powerful to throw you in Tartarus._ But they also said the reason why she didn't do it. _Even if you stopped loving me and seeing me as your mother and family, I never did. You are still my son and I will always love you._

 _No_ , he said in his mind. _This is not right._

How many times had he hurt her like this? How many times had he and his sibling killed and murdered her inside while she had already so much pressure on her by her husband and other Olympians? This wasn't right, that she never hurt them like they did to her, never told words like that to them, never tried to break them inside like they did. And again, he felt so small. For some decades, their relationship was going well -not like mother and son but at least they didn't hate each other's guts and were each other's throats- but still, still seeing how unfair he had always been towards her... She was his greatest regret. Maybe along with his brother Hephaistos. He still remembered stealing Aphrodite from him, getting defeated to her beauty and impression; he knew he had to stay away from her but the moment he laid his lips on her, he knew this woman was going to be his and not his brothers. Not even when his brother was her husband. He didn't care. He had cheated on his brother's trust for centuries.

Suddenly, he saw a light.

First, it scared him. What was this thing? He started to get nervous, but a gentle voice echoed in the walls of his mind. D _on't be afraid. I'm not your enemy. I'm just looking for a particular memory._

The light hurt, and he fought at first, being the fighter he was; but soon he felt too weak and that voice didn't seem so threathening.

He watched as the light found the memory of how he got into that position and searched inside. _It was a night, and he was wandering around a dangerous forest on Earth. Suddenly, a man, a man he had never seen before bumped into him. He was quite handsome, his hair was dark and he had intense dark green eyes; but he had never seen him. He felt he was an immortal too, so he asked:_

 _"May I help you?" in a rough voice. The man infront of him, laughed, his beautiful eyes shining._

 _"Oh yes you can. It's unbelievable -you look like her. Except your silly little eyes.." he made a disgusted face. "The first thing when I'm back, will be to start his death with ripping his blue eyes out."_

 _Ares looked shocked. "Who do you think you are to dare to say things like that to me? What are you talking about? Don't you know I can make you ashes in a blink right now?" he asked, really frustrated. But the handsome man just shuggered._

 _"I'd like to stay to see your abilities, but unfortunately, I have to get back to my work now. You will lose consciousness in 30 seconds, so before you go, if you could deliver my message to your dear parents, I'd be thankful. Just tell them my name is Adferon, and we have unfinished bussiness with them. That will be enough."_

 _Ares was really puzzled to move. "What the fuck you..."_

 _"Oh, by the way, send Hera my special regards. You can kiss her cheek for me."_

 _Ares was really enraged by now. He collected his power and started to glow. He took a deep breath and hit him, a hit that should have knocked him to the Underworld._

 _But when he thought he hit him, he felt he was jerked by a very, very intense energy. His body was burning, and he screamed in pain. It was worse than anything he had ever felt before. He saw the man again as he held a blade and drove it into his chest. He screamed in agony again, really trembling. He shook for one last time, and his world went dark._

 _He still remembered the man's voice in his ear._

 _"And don't forget to tell them I'm back."_

* * *

Hypnos withdrew from Ares with shocked eyes. He mumbled slightly.

"I've never seen anything like it.. That power was insane.. He is like no immortal I've ever seen before. His name... I've never heard about him."

"Hypnos what's happening?" Hera said, and when he turned his head to him, he saw two worried face looking at him expectantly. Suddenly, he realised Artemis too, making Hera sit down on the couch, trying to comfort her. She should have come here when I was in trance, he thought. Still, only the things he was going to say mattered now.

"I know the man's name. But I don't think any of you heard about him. He was very powerful, indeed..." He looked at them. "Is there a chance you might have heard a name like Adferon?"

Waiting confusion in their eyes, he couldn't get what he wanted. He saw Artemis was confused, but Zeus and Hera had a very different expression on their faces. Fear. Horror. Disbelief.

"What is happening? Do you know this guy?"

"Yes, we do." Zeus answered as he looked at his son with a very confused face, trying to adjust to what Hypnos just said. "We really do."

"What is happening, Father?" Artemis asked. "Is he one of your old enemies?"

Zeus shook his head and looked at Hera, but Hera was looking at their son with such disbelief too. He took a deep breath, slightly shaking his head.

"He is the leading god of the Annihilation Forces we fought really hard and nearly came to edge of losing Olympus once -before you were born. He was the most dangerous immortal out there for centuries."

"I thought he was gone." Hera whispered, his voice defenseless and hopeless. Zeus took a deep breath, holding onto the edge of the couch.

"This is not all." He looked at Hera again, whose head was in her hands. He took a deep breath.

"He was also Hera's old lover."

* * *

 _ **-to be contiuned-**_

 **Yes, the character Adferon is completely OC. We'll see more of his background in the next chapters. And, I think I'm making many love triangles here! :D**

 **Again, thank you for your good will in this story. You encouraged me to go on. :) See you all in the next chapter!**

 **P.S. Did you drink your ice tea?**

 **I certainly did!**

 **P.S. Kidding. I didn't have any left in the house, so I'm drinking some cold milk before bed.**

 **Let's make sure we're all drinking cold milk next time when I write a chapter and you read it.**

 **Goodnight! :3**


End file.
